


Don't Run Away

by Aki218



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: BaeTaek, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki218/pseuds/Aki218
Summary: That was my everything.I'm thinking about you again.I don't wish for anything elseApart from you to always  be happy.That's all I want babyDon't leave meDon't run awayLike that flowers that flutters in the sky-Don't Run Away (Golden Child)...[Inspired by BaeTaek recent fight]Seungmin has always accept everything about Youngtaek, even if he did the silliest things ever,even tho he may Dodge his questions sometimes .But maybe he has his own pride too. Or maybe Youngtaek just went overboard this time and hurt him unknowingly.Being ‘best friend' might make Youngtaek forget that his little friend also has his limit.“Is that is? ”, Seungmin asked him,hurts and upset.“Seungminie..”Maybe he did went overboard this time. He knew, he really was at fault. And he couldn’t bear to have seungmin away from his side.Youngtaek's about to lose his mind.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun, Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin/Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new into writing fanfics so please be nice to me and let me know anything to add! Also pardon my English🙈
> 
> This is based on BaeTaek recent fight that I found it's cute and heartwarming~  
> So feel free to read it!

Chapter 1

“Who is stronger,Captain America or Thanos?”

“Captain America is weak,so Thanos.”

“How about between Hulk and Thanos?”

Seungmin took a bit longer to answer this time and he even looked very serious.

“Thanos.”

“But I heard Hulk is the strongest?”,Youngtaek asked back.

“No. Thanos is the strongest I’m sure.” Replied Seungmin back while his eyes glued to the screen in front of them. 

Both of them were watching movie on weekend like usual at Youngtaek apartment . Joochan should have joined them too,but he had something to do first and he’s going to be a bit late. So he asked both of them to just watch it.

“YAAA!” Seungmin glared at Youngtaek who suddenly changed the channel.

“That was boring. Let’s watch other movie.” Replied Youngtaek while his fingers busy dancing on the remote,trying to find a better movie to watch.

“But I like that one!” Seungmin scooted closer to Youngtaek and tried to get the remote from him.He was struggling so hard since the man he was against has a longer arm than he is . The man was laughing hard seeing the devastated face Seungmin pull off.

“Try me if you..” he trailed off . 

Both of them suddenly stop whatever they were doing upon realizing their close proximity with each other. 

Their faces were only inches away and their breathes could be felt on each other skins.

They stopped for a moment,and only stared at each other eyes. 

He did it again. 

Seungmin saw Youngtaek eyes waver before he quickly averted his gazes away.

DING DONG!!!

And luckily,Joochan had arrived right on time before things become more awkward.

“Let me open the door.”Youngtaek excused himself and went to invite Joochan in.

Seungmin was a little bit red, half of the reason was because of the sudden unexpected moment between them and the other half was because he frustrated at Youngtaek’s action.

They have been dating each other secretly for more than 6months upon Youngtaek's request( to keep it secret) but believe it or not,they had only kissed a few times and the last one was months ago..

Their first kiss was awkward and short,but memorable of course. It’s not like he wanted to be kiss all the time or what ,but sometimes he DOES wants to be kiss. Like just now.

But everytime there’s a moment kissable like that, Youngtaek just gave off that expression again and ruined the moments. He somewhat looked troubled.

He wondered if Youngtaek actually had a problem. He was more than willing to listen both as a best friend for 5 years and as his lover. But he guessed, he wasn’t ready to share it yet.

…

“Hyung!! Aren’t u coming? The movie gonna starts soon!” Joochan screamed from the cozy sofa. 

Seungmin didn’t look at him, instead busy looking at his phone.

“Wait..I’m finishing up!” replied Youngtaek. He was making three mugs of hot chocolate for them since it’s was a chilly night.

After putting the three mugs on the tray,he laid his back on the fridge and let out a heavy sigh.

He washed his face and proceed to where Joochan and Seungmin were with the tray.

…

“Joochan you can go back first, I have something to discuss with Youngtaek.” told Seungmin when he sent Joochan off at the door. 

“Well,just tell me you want to be alone with Youngtaek hyung~,”whispered Joochan while giving a teasing smirk to Seungmin before he shutted the door.

Seungmin spontaneously looked around, afraid the latter would heard him. His face was already as red as tomato and he could feel his face burning up.

That kid really asking for his death.  
…  
“Oh you are not going back just yet?”

“im gonna stay here a bit.” Replied Seungmin.  
He took the mugs from Youngtaek's hands and proceeded to the sink to wash it.

He could feel Youngtaek’s eyes staring at him silently.  
“U don’t need to wash it tho. I can do it.” 

“Youngtaek do u actually feel unwell?” seungmin finally spoke up. He dried his hands and looked straight into Youngtaek’s eyes.

Without waiting for his respond, he quickly grabbed Youngtaek's collar and connected their foreheads Togather. In that moment he could feel the heat from Youngtaek’s ,that gradually increased every second. And their eyes staring into each other’s.

“Luckily u don’t seem to have a cold.i was worried you kbow.” 

“Then I’m going back now. Take care.” Continued seungmin again leaving Youngtaek who was still speechless with what just happened. He looked shocked and clueless. And his face was a bit too red to say it was because of the cold wheater alone. But that made seungmin satisfied for no reason.

“Woah I never know I was this bold.”

….

“Seungmin hyung! Have you seen Joochan?” 

Donghyun, Youngtaek's next door boy waving at him furiously. His face told it all that he wasn’t in a good mood, and hearing Joochan name coming out from his mouth wasn’t a good sign either.

“No I haven’t. Why?”

“ he didn’t show up yet till now and my assignment was with him! I need to hand it to the lecturer today! I don’t even know when did …YAAAA HONG JOOCHAN!!!”

He shouted at the sight of Joochan,with his disheveled pink hair. Looking all sleepy.

Joochan just keep his 'innocent and do I care” kind of face while handling him his assignment.

“ I don’t know why I have it.” Joochan explained (not really trying to explain actually) sensing the anger Donghyun gave off. Donghyun quickly took it without any words and went away.

“You shouldn’t take someone else’s!” Donghyun muttered from far but loud enough to be heard by Joochan.

“Im not someone else!” Joochan shouted back with pouty mouth and glared at the back of the latter.

“You two really love to fight huh?” seungmin looked up the moment he heard Youngtaek’s voice from the back. Both of them looked into each other eyes for a while before Joochan ruined it all.

“Hesh stop giving heart eyes you love birds. Date already.” Joochan made his mocking face.

“What do you mean Joochan? Off course I love him...” Youngtaek replied and grabbed both of them by the shoulders.

“Because we’re best friend.”

Yes.

That’s it. The world only knew them as best friend.Nothing else.

Maybe,he was hurt a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for chapter 1! It's kinda slow and boring..so let me know how to improve my storyline! Thanks for reading! Please read the next chapters too once I upload it😁 thank you again!


End file.
